poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alolan Open House!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Alolan Open House in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Narrator:' The Pokemon school is closed today. I wonder what Ash, Emerl and the others are up too? Oh, isn't that? *Ash Ketchum: *Rotom Pokedex: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Goku: I wonder who that could be? *- *- *Ash Ketchum: It's my mom. *Goku and the Z-Fighters: (Panicing) Your mother! *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Alolan Open House! *- *- *'Tai Kamiya:' (Stretching his arms up) This is gonna be a good day. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mr. Mime! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Suddenly Delia hears a loud crash noise and looks outside to see Team Skull) *'Tupp:' Hey! You are in our way! (He hops on Tauros) This road way belongs to us! *'Rapp:' Team Skull has the right way so move it! Everyone one of you! *'Zipp:' And that includes you! (He pushes the boy away) *- *- *- *'Ichy:' It's supper time, Dil! *- *- *'Tupp:' (Laughing) This is awesome! *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' You guys! *'Mallow:' Not them again! *Goku: Ash who are they? *Ash Ketchum: They're called Team Skull and they are the new bad guys in Alola region. *Piccolo: I see. *'Vegeta:' Who are those other bad guys? *'Tino Tonitini:' Those three troublemaker girls are Kyoko, Yuki and Aya. *- *- *'Dan Kuso:' Those guys are also Littlefoot and his friends' enemies! *- *'Leonard the Pig King:' Why don't you kids surrender. (To Runo) You too, kid! *'Runo Misaki:' My name is Runo! And if you ever called me "Kid" again you are so history! *Red: Wow point made! *- *'Dan Kuso:' Come on guys! Let's take those bad guys down! *'The Bakugan Battle Brawlers:' Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *( They come out. ) *Bloom: Come girls time to teach Team Skull and villians lesson. *Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa & Aisha: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Aisha,&Musa transform into Believix form.) *Ryo Sanada: Armor of Wildfire! Daogi! *Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! *Cye Mori: Torrent! *Rowen Hashiba: Strata! *Sage Date: Halo! *(They armor up.) *Tai Kamiya: Alright it's time to digivolve to mega level. *(Agumon Warp digivolve to WarGreymon) *(Gabumon Warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) *(Biyomon Warp digivolve to Phoenixmon) *(Tentomon Warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon) *(Palmon Warp digivolve to Rosemon) *(Gomamon Warp digivolve to Plesiomon) *(Patamon Warp digivolve to Seraphimon) *(Gatomon Warp digivolve to Ophanimon) *(Veemon Warp digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode) *(Wormmon Warp digivolve to GranKuwagamon) *(Hawkmon Warp digivolve to Valkyrimon) *(Armadillomon Warp digivolve to Vikemon) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rika Nonaka:' I'll use this blue card! *'Sierra:' (In Lip Service's voice) (Laughing) What do you expect to do with that? *'Rika Nonaka: '''Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate! *(Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon) *Sakura Avalon: Fennekin, let's go ! *Li Showron: Froakie, you too! *Madison Taylor: Budew, your up! *Meilin Rae: Breloom, time for battle! *(All of the Pokemon team belonging to Sakura and her friends comes out of the Pokeballs preparing to battle) *Sakura Avalon: Fennekin use Ember! *Li Showron: Froakie use Bubble! *Meilin Rae: Breloom use Bullet Seed! *Madison Taylor: Budew use Energy Ball! *(The Cardcaptor's Pokemon Team fire their attacks) *- *- *- *- *'Madison Taylor:' Hey stop! *'Rika Nonaka:' Get this ugly prehistoric bird-brain out of our faces! *'Li Showron:' Salamence, Dragon Tail! *(Li's Salamence uses Dragon Tail and hits Ichy) *Li Showron: You leave my friends alone, or I'll feed you to my Salamence, bird-brain! *- *'Tupp:' What's the matter, little girl? Or should I call you little monster, scared? *'Sakura Avalon:' What was that!? *(The heroes gasp and scared hearing this) *Sandy: What did you say to her? *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Say that again! *- *- *- *(Sakura snarls and growls in anger much to the heroes scared seeing her) *'Mallow:' Now you jerks made her angry! *'Ash Ketchum:' Uh-oh. *'Quick Draw Mcgraw: She doesn't look happy! *Sakura Avalon: You villians got a lot of nerve Fennekin you ready. *(Fennekin nods) *Sakura Avalon: Time for your new moves. Fennekin use Flamethrower! *(Fennekin fire her attack and hit the villians.) *'''Ichy: (Screams) My tail is on fire! *Li Showron: Very impressive Sakura. *Kero: That's what happens if Sakura gets mad. *- *- *Drago: You will never win Team Skull. *(Drago started to glow and began to evolve as lava covered him as molted lava cocoon) *Ash Ketchum: Drago what's happening to you? *Dan Kuso: Drago! Drago! *- *(As cocoon hatched and revealed as Drago evolved into Pyrus Delta Dragonoid) *Drago: I evolved into new form. I am now Pyrus Delta Dragonoid. *Ash Ketchum: Awesome Drago you evolved. *- *Dan Kuso: Ability activate! *- *'Ash Ketchum:' All right, Pikachu! (He and Pikachu performs a pose while his Z-Ring activates) Let's show them what power is all about! Giga-Volt Havoc! *Ryo Sanada: Flare up now! *(Pikachu unleashes Giga-Volt Havoc and Ryo unleashes Flare up power defeating Garbodor, Zubat and Salandit as Team Skull return their Pokemon back to their Pokéballs) *'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Get out cowards! *'Tupp:' This is why I can't stand those Z-Moves! *'Dick Dastardly:' I hate those animals defeating me! And I really can't stand those kids digivolve their Digimon into megas! *'Leonard the Pig King:' This is the worst day ever! *'Grem:' Yeah, stupid Z-Moves! *'Ichy:' This really stinks! *'Aya Kanazawa:' That giant yellow mega level insect Digimon gross me out! *'Ozzy:' We lost by those kids, monkeys and giant monsters for the last time. *'Zipp:' We're not going to forgive this! *'Rapp:' Next time battle us fair and square without your stupid Z-Moves and never digivolve your Digimon into Mega and you Mixels don't fused into Mixel Max next time! *'Drago:' Shut up and get out of here! *'Rinkus:' You'll be sorry! *'Sierra:' We'll get you for this! *Dil: And next time things are going to be different. *(The villains retreats) *'Scootaloo:' And stay out! *'Tai Kamiya:' That's right! You better run! We will always digivolve our Digimon to Champion, Ultimate or Mega to defeat you guys! You hear me! *'Agumon:' That's enough with that, Tai. I'm sure they already heard everything you said. *'Mallow:' I guess they forgot their bikes today. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. *'Kiawe:' Not the best choice. *(Budew started to evolve) *Professor Kukui: Whoa look at that. *Madison Taylor: (exciting) Wow my Budew is evolving! *(Budew evolve into Roselia) *Flora: Budew evolved into Roselia. *'Madison Taylor:' Wow! You did it, Roselia! (She hugs her Pokemon) *Sakura Avalon: Way a go Madison! *Bloom: Roselia she's gotten much stronger now. *Clover: Rotom analyzes. *Rotom Pokedex: Roselia the Thorn Pokemon a Grass/Poison type and the evolved form of Budew. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison. *Mallow: You were awesome Roselia. *(Roselia glad) *- *- *- *(later our heroes before in the house, but there's a gift in the mailbox) *Professor Kukui: What's this? (he look at the box) I believe this box belong to you Li. *Li Showron: I wonder what it is? (he look on label and surprise) *Ash Ketchum: What's a box from Li? *Li Showron: It's from Professor Sycamore. (He open the box and reveal a mega stone) *Sakura Avalon: Li is that a mega stone? *Li Showron: Yes it is a mega stone for Salamence now he will able to mega evolve. *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Izzy Izumi: Let's call Professor Sycamore and thank him. *Li Showron: Good idea Izzy. *(On Izzy's Computer for calling Professor Sycamore.) *Professor Sycamore: Hey Li I knew you like it your Salamence will able to mega evolve. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:' Madison's Budew evolves into Roselia. On top of that Drago evolves into Pyrus Delta Dragonoid. Now Li has a mega stone so his Salamence will able to mega evolve. *(the episode ends)